parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 20 - Double Trouble
Double Trouble is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Character and Friends Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Polar as Percy *Clettus as Toby *Annie as Herself *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Clarabel as Herself (does not speak) *Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Express Coaches as Themselves (cameo) *Sliver Wagons as Themselves (cameo) *Signalmen (cameo) *Workmen (cameo) *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Universal. Thomas the Tank Engine's blue paint sparkled in a sunshine as he puffed happily along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. Crash Bandicoot was feeling very pleased with Thomas. *Polar: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Whistled Polar. *Polar: You look splendid. *Thomas: Yes indeed. *Narrator: Boasted Thomas. *Crash Bandicoot: Blue is the only proper color for an engine. *Clettus:: Oh, i don't know. I like my brown paint. *Narrator: Said Clettus. *17: I've always been green. I wouldn't want to be any other color either. *Narrator: Added 17. *Crash Bnadicoot: Well, well, anyway. *Mr. Conductor 1: Huffed Crash. *Thomas: Blue is the only color for a really useful engine. Anyone knows that. *Mr. Conductor 1: Polar said no more. He just grinned at 91. Later, Thomas was resting when 17 arrived. A large hopper was loading his freight cars full of coal. Thomas was still being cheeky. *Thomas: Careful. *Narrator: He warned. *Thomas: Watch out with those silly cars. *Cars: Go on, go on! *Narrator: Muttered the cars. *Thomas: And by the way. *Narrator: Went on Thomas. *Thomas: Those buffers don't look really safe to me. *Narrator: The last load poured down. *Thomas: Help, help! *Narrator: Cried Thomas. *Thomas: Get me out! *Narrator: Polar was worried, that he couldn't help laughing. Thomas' smart blue paint was covered in coal dust from smokebox to bunker. *Polar: Ha, ha! *Mr. Conductor 1: Chuckled Polar. *Polar: You don't look really useful now, Thomas. You look really disgraceful. *Thomas: I'm not disgraceful. *Narrator: Choked Thomas. *Thomas: You did that on purpose. Get me out! *Narrator: It took so long to clean Thomas that he wasn't it time for his next train. Clettus and 91 had to take Annie and Clarabel. *Annie: Poor Thomas. *Narrator: Whispered Annie to Clarabel. They were most upset. Crash was grumpy in the house that night. Clettus thought it made a great joke, but Polar was cross with Crash for thinking he had made poor Thomas's paint dirty on purpose. *Polar: Fancy a really useful blue engine like Thomas becoming a disgrace to Commissioner Gordon's railway. *Narrator: Next day, Crash was feeling more cheerful, as Thomas watched Polar and 17 bring their cars from the junction. The cars were heavy and 17 was tired. *Polar: Have a drink. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Polar: Then you'll feel better. *Mr. Conductor 1: The water column stood at the end of the siding with the unsafe buffers. Suddenly, 17 found that he couldn't stop. The buffers didn't stop him either. *17: Ooh! *Narrator: Wailed 17. *17: Help! *Narrator: The buffers were broken and 17 was wheel deep in coal. It was time for Thomas to leave. He had seen everything. *Thomas: Now 17 has learned his lesson too. *Narrator: He chuckled to himself. That night, Crash and Polar made up their quarrel. *Polar: I didn't cause your accident on purpose, Crash. *Narrator: Whispered Polar. *Polar: You do know that, don't you? *Crash Bandicoot: Of course. *Narrator: Replied Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: And I'm sorry I teased you. Your green paint looks splendid again too. In future, we'll both be more careful of coal. Category:UbiSoftFan94